The End Of All Hope
by Sierra Clarkins
Summary: Wesker has finally found Alexia...and something happens that he never expected. Wesker's POV, RECVX, Wesker vs Alexia with some flashbacks. Please R rated T for strong language. One shot.


I couldn't find Alexia. I had looked everywhere in that damned Antartic mansion, from hall to hall. Finally, I stepped into a grand hall way, an elegant red velvet staircase leading up to a fancy second floor, with beautiful balconies. It reminded me a lot of the Spencer Mansion in the Arklay Mountains....until I remembered that this was a replica of the mansion. My black boots scuffed up the shimmering white marble floors, but I didn't give a damn. All I wanted was Alexia Ashford, an old aquaintance of mine. Alexia and I had both worked for Umbrella say, 17 years ago. She was ten; I was twenty one. Before Alexia graduated at top of her class from her university, Birkin, who was 15, had been the youngest and smartest at Umbrella. William Birkin had been a scientist; he and I worked together. But then....Alexia came. She was short and blonde, and had big bright blue eyes the color of the ocean. She was fair skinned and gorgeous, with wispy, golden locks of shiny hair. At first, I was puzzled. Why was a ten year old working with us? Who was she? What did she do?

Turned out, Alexia Ashford had an IQ of about 300, which pissed off Birkin, who thought his IQ of 180 was high. Birkin became increasingly cold to Alexia; he didn't like the fact that she was younger and smarter than him. They soon began to rival each other, trying to show off their intellegence. Alexia had always been a bit odd to me; she never talked to ANYONE but her damned brother, Alfred, who always came to visit her. In her office, Alexia kept 3 or 4 ant tunnels, and I noticed she observed them several hours a day. She stayed late at work to "Study." On top of all that, Alexia Ashford was secretive. She didn't tell anyone anything; her door was always closed. At lunch break, she always sat far away from all of the workers, with a science book pulled up to her face. It didn't take long for nerdy Alexia to move up again in Umbrella's rank; I soon found out her grandfather, Edward Ashford had founded Umbrella. Within a few months, Alexia was the head of Umbrella. Birkin greatly detested this; he had begun work on a body altering virus, to impress his bosses, to earn more money, and, mainly,

To outsmart Alexia Ashford.

We had all tried at least once; it was impossible. Ask Alexia any question, she knew the answer. She came up with weird formulas and took small things seriously.

But, two years later, Alexia, who was now twelve, had gone to work tear streaked.

We all wondered why she was crying; she had life so good! She was smart, graceful, and beautiful.

I finally had gathered the guts to ask the kid what was wrong.

She had looked at me and replied, "You'll never believe this. Alfred and I were ...created. My intellegence is not natural! I was made from my ancestor Veronica's DNA combined with my father's! WE were TEST TUBE babies!! Alfred and I were placed into a surrogate mother...who died during childbirth.", she said, wiping a tear from her foggy eye. "Father will pay for what he's done. He's tried to bring honor to the Ashford family, but he's only brought shame. I shall teach him a lesson. And then, I will correct his mistakes by bringing back the well deserved honor of the glorious Ashford name!", she finished, her tone become increasingly bitter and snotty as she brought up her father. "How will you get revenge?", I asked curiously. Alexia looked at me, dead serious; she had stopped crying. "I have created a virus. I didn't want anyone to know, because, they could steal data.", she started. Birkin's eyes almost popped out of his head. "How did SHE discover a virus before ME?", he had hissed, his pale face a lobster red, tears escaping his young, soft eyes; his dirty blonde bangs drenched in sweat. "She's smarter.", A high, shrill voice said. Birkin and I turned to see who had talked. A young boy who looked just like Alexia smiled. He oddly looked like a girl. It could be no one but Alexia's creepy twin, Alfred. Birkin grimaced and plugged his ears with his fingers. "ANYWAYS, I just finished the virus.", Alexia continued, sounding annoyed that she'd been interupted. My hands grasped the test tube I was holding harder. It was empty, thank god; the glass shattered and it cut me all over my hand.

"Aw, fuck!", I hissed. Alexia smirked. "My virus is called the T-Veronica virus.", she said in a nasally voice. It made me want to vomit. "It is composed of the Progenitor virus and an virus found in queen ants.", she said, grinning deviously. "So that's why she's been spending so much time looking at ants.", I muttered under my breath. "I have injected my father with my precious virus.", she said, but her smile faded. "It turned him into a ruthless monster. A Failure.", she said. "He's a zombie.", Alfred finished. Alexia made a pained face. Birkin laughed. "Little Miss Perfect has messed up!", he whispered to me. "Well, I shall go back to my studies. See you later.", she had said.

That had been the last I'd heard of Alexia Ashford.

The next day, it was reported that she died of accidental exposure to the virus.

Although I wasn't close to her, it made my heart ache.

She was only 12.

She had a whole life ahead of her.

Birkin, however, hadn't been happier in months.

"Little shit got what she deserved.", he'd said, smiling.

Birkin himself, a few months ago, died. He had finished his virus, which he'd named the G-Virus.

It was supposed to be powerful and almighty. Birkin was once again the smartest, and he was admired for it. He had married his assistant, Annette, and the two had one child in 1986: a little girl named Sherry.

A few months ago, however, the G virus was complete. Birkin had finished it in his underground labrotory in Raccoon City. Umbrella officials found out, however. They wanted his virus.

Yet Birkin refused to share it. He was possesive; the virus was like his second child. He seemd to care about it even more than he cared for his own wife and neglected daughter! Well, the T virus escaped from Birkin's lab, infecting the whole entire city, turning innocent residents into mindless monsters.

I was grateful for this virus though.

Why?

It had brought me back alive, with superpowers. After the Tyrant in the Arklay mountains had killed me.

Anyways, Umbrella soldiers hunted Birkin. They soon found him, and demanded a sample. Once again, William refused. They shot him down and as he was dying, he injected the G virus into his own body in one last desperate attempt to survive.

Birkin had become the first human test subject. He mutated awfully, a big eye popping out of his left shoulder. He grew muscular and tall, his human clothes bloody and tattered, clinging to his infected body. Claws grew out of his hands and arms. After awhile, his human head sunk into the abyss of his body and a black skull with glowing red eyes grew.

Leon S Kennedy, a rookie cop, and Claire Redfield, a motorcycle addict who had come to the city looking for her brother, Chris Redfield, a STARS member, had managed to kill this monster. They rescued Sherry, but Annette died as well. It was tradgic, Birkin had been my best friend.

But then, I decided to attack a small island in the pacific tropics: Rockfort Island.

Alfred Ashford owned it. He was Alexia's twin.

I decided to make life hell by unleashing the T virus onto the perfectly healthy island.

Alfred managed to survive, although zombies roamed freely everywhere.

And guess who else survived: Claire Redfield, Miss Motorcycle.

She had been imprsoned on this island. Her and a prisoner, Steve Burnside had manage to escape the island, along with Alfred. I had managed to beat up the girl, to my delight.  
She really was weak. Or perhaps I was just extremely strong?

When I had arrived, the self destruct system had already gone off. The place lied in ruins.

And then I saw Chris. That stupid, no brained, muscular bastard.

Back a few months ago, Chris had been tricked into my "Good guy" act.

We explored the mansion. I almost killed his filthy partner, Jill.

But I didn't. Goddamnit, I was so close. I could FEEL her blood.

But her and chris were still alive.

It wasn't supposed to be that way.

It made me mad.

And then, the most shocking thing happened:

Alexia Ashford was still alive. She had "Faked" her death. She had foud out that it took 15 years for full control over the virus. And it had been 15 years.

Alexia Ashford had duped us all. For the past 15 years, she'd been in a fucking water tank in the Umbrella Antartic research base.

So I set off for Antartica, and so did Chris. I found out he was trying to save Claire.

And now, here I am, disappointed. Did Alexia lie? Maybe she had left Antartica already.

Maybe Chris had killed her. But there was one thing I wanted from her, and badly.

The T Veronica Virus.

Alexia's precious creation. I needed it; I needed more power. I needed to dethrone the Ashford girl once

and for all.

All was silent until I heard a feminine laugh. She chuckled evilly. I looked up the main staircase to see a blonde woman standing there, in a beautiful purple satin dress. It had a light purple lace color. She looked so regal and astonishing. White gloves covered her pale hands. Around the lady's neck was an obsidian choker, with a gleaming ruby in the middle. The frills on the end of her dress made her look even more elegant. And then it hit me:

That was Alexia Ashford. Standing right there, in front of me. And she was still human! Perhaps she had failed again. I couldn't believe how beautiful Alexia had become over the years. It had been 15 years, so if I calculated correctly, Alexia was 27.

A young woman. Not a little girl anymore.

"At last! I've found you Alexia!", I exclaimed, slowly approaching the grand staircase before me.

"Come with me!", I begged. She stood still as a statue, and laughed again, lower, and it sent chills down my spine. She wasn't talking...I didn't know why. Alexia Ashford had never been much of a talker but still...something about her was giving me the creeps. Now I could clearly see her face; her blue eyes

were focused on me; she wasn't blinking. Her eyebrows were light and soft, and they matched her long,

metallic, radiant yellow hair perfectly. Her lips were slightly curved into a smirk. She was hiding something from me. I took a deep breath. I advanced toward her, climbing a few steps. "You're responsible for the creation of the T-Veronica virus.", I said, fixing my blazing red eyes onto her ice blue ones. She didn't flinch. I took another step forward, feeling daring. "And now the only existing sample is IN your body. I want it! NOW!", I demanded, outstretching my hand to her. She smirked, and it fully visible now. Finally, her lips parted, and Alexia Ashford spoke. It was the first time I had heard her speak in 15 years. "You want it? You are not worthy of its power!", she mocked, her voice, deep and full of rage. This time, she lost it. She broke out in hysterics, a terrible sinister sound echoing throughout the room. Then she took a step down. Suddenly, her hair burst into flames. I wanted to run and get the hell out of there. But I stayed, frozen in place. Blonde locks burned and danced in the spontaneous fire, which had made its way to her torso, disentergrating her violet dress; it fell to the floor in assorted, black, pieces. She took another step, and her choker popped off. It fell to the floor with a "Cling!", and a vein formed on her bare chest. I watched in pure horror as her pale skin darkened to a sickly grey, like the color of rotten garbage. Finally, the remnants of her golden mane fell off of her head and tentacle like garbage colored growths replaced it. The flames finally stopped, and I realized that she was only an inch away from me. I was sickened. I coudln't move. Alexia was a....zombie. A powerful, intellegent zombie. Nothing else. All traces of her humanity were just about gone, except for the shape of her body. Then, she raised up her hand and slapped me with a powerful force, causing me to flip backward. I landed a few stairs down, on the floor, with an "oomph!"

Alexia then jumped down to step on me, but I rolled out of the way. Hell, she was fast! And powerful!

I got up, backed away from her, and said, "You're coming with me."

I felt stupid for saying that. She probably couldn't understand me, anyways. She was a zombie now.

She was only 27 years old. She had wasted her life, for real this time.

And, she hadn't brought honor to the Ashford family name. Alexia must have understood me though, because, suddenly, her arm caught fire and for a second I thought "Is she transforming back?"

Instead she sent drops of blood flying at me. I dodged them all, watching Alexia send them out with fury. The little droplets of blood erupted into violent, viscious flames as soon as they hit the ground. I ran on the walls, jumped, and slapped that bitch in the face. She was taken aback; I dodged as she aimed carelessly, her head still recovering from the blow. Soon, she was vigilant again; she sent a straight line of fire-blood flying right at me. I quickly tumbled out of the way, and I heard someone tumble behind me. "Someone's been spying on us.", I thought. I turned to see Chris getting up from the floor. Surprised, I shouted "Chris!". "Wesker!", he hissed back. Alexia took advantage of my shock, for she aimed her fire blood at me and it caught me in the arm. It stung; luckilly, I was powerful too. The T virus really had its benefits. I swatted my arm and put out Alexia's fire. Alexia stood there, smirking, watching us silently, holding her flaming arm up, getting ready to send out her fire again. I knew I was no match for Alexia, sadly. I turned to Chris. "Since you're one of my best men...I'll let you handle this.", I exclaimed, and bolted for the exit. Alexia saw me, and she relentlessly started shooting her flames at the exit. I ran with all of my speed, and made it out just seconds before I heard the roar of the flames. Screw the T Veronica virus for now. I had seen enough today; seeing Alexia was enough to give me nightmares. I started running as fast as I could, looking for another way to obtain a sample, and hoping that Alexia would smother Chris with eternal flames.

-The End.


End file.
